The Olympian Exchange
by HuntingStarlight
Summary: What happens when two dimensions collide? When the Fates make a mistake that bring two alternate dimensions together, it may cost the war with Gaea. Persephone Jackson, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Andrew Chase are switched, and time is running out for them- and for the world. In a race against time, this is a game not even the Fates know how to win.
1. Chapter 1

To think that it had started out as a normal day. Piper had been roaming the top deck, Jason was perched in the crow's nest, Hazel was chatting with Frank, and Leo was manning the ship while chatting with Festus. Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be found, and Piper assumed that they were chatting in either Percy's or Annabeth's cabin aboard the ship. But, still. Piper couldn't shake off the feeling that something big was about to happen to somebody aboard the Argo II. She just hoped that it was nothing bad. (Knowing the luck that most demigods had, it probably was something bad.) But, before she could decide to tell one of the seven about her suspicion, they all heard a yell from Percy's cabin below deck. Stopping everything, everybody aboard raced down the steps and into Percy's cabin, only to be greeted by a curtain of grayish-white smoke. After the smoke cleared, Piper swore that every boy in the room's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl in front of them, and the boy next to her too.

The girl was about 5'9", lean and tan, with sparkling sea-green eyes like Percy, and her messy raven colored hair stood up slightly, like she had just come out of the shower, (minus the fact that her hair wasn't wet.) The boy next to her looked like your average, run of the mill son of Athena, with honey blonde hair that curled slightly, like Annabeth's and stormy grey eyes that were seemingly analyzing everything around him. Finally, Piper stepped up, and snapped her fingers, causing the boys and girls of the Argo II to stop staring at each other in awe, and look at her.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Percy and Annabeth?"

The girl's sea green gaze snapped towards her, and she replied,

"Uh, my name is Perci. This is Andrew my boyfriend, and sorry. We don't know any Annabeths. It's a cool name though." Piper could feel everybody's eyes widen in shock. _'Perci? Isn't that the girl version of Percy though?'_ Piper thought. The blonde haired boy turned to look at Perci, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, doesn't that girl over there look a lot like Peter?" He pointed at Piper, and Perci's gaze snapped back onto her.

"I guess so. But, hey, you're Brain Boy. I'm just a girl with a kelp filled head, right? And plus, you've forgotten one tiny detail. Peter's a boy, remember?" Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I meant a girl version of him Seaweed Brain. I know Peter's a boy." Perci blushed a bright pink a spluttered,

"Well… I… mean… uh… OH WHATEVER!" Jason decided that it was time to ask questions now.

"So, could we get your names and the names of the people you were traveling with before you appeared on the Argo II?" The duo's jaws dropped.

"But, how? We were just in the Argo II. How is everybody so… urgh. I hate not knowing things!" Andrew huffed, exasperation evident in his eyes. Perci laughed, and patted Andrew's shoulder condescendingly.

"Now, now Andrew. Don't throw a hissy fit on the ship. It might sink."

Andrew turned and glared at his girlfriend. She just grinned her crooked grin at him.

"I'm Perci Jackson, this is Andrew Chase, and we are currently traveling with the Seven of the Prophecy, plus my cousin, Death Breath." Andrew leaned over and muttered something into her ear, causing her to nod and say, "Ohhhh. Ok."

"The names of the people we are traveling with are, Jessica Grace, Peter McLean, Hayden Levesque, Francesca Zhang, and Leah Valdez. Oh, and my cousin, Nichole Di Angelo is onboard with us. Oh yeah and I can't forget Ryan Aidan Ramirez-Arellano-wait! Andrew, did he come back on board with Nicky after returning the statue?"

"No. He had to stay behind in order to command the Romans, remember?"

At the mentioning of Nico, or rather his female counterpart, Jason couldn't help but wonder if she had a crush on Perci as well. But that's when Nico stumbled out of a shadow, and crashed into Perci, as she was chatting with Hazel, asking her about random things, like if they had heard anything from Raphael, the Oracle of Delphi, apparently the second male host since the Oracle's creation.

"Oh gods, I'm really sorry I-" Jason saw Nico's eyes widen in shock as he drunk in the sight of the girl he was sitting on.

"Percy? What in the name of my father happened to you? You're- you're a girl!" Perci stood up and brushed dirt off of her jean boy shorts, and blue tee shirt that said, _Beware my ballpoint pen!_, in black ink across the front of the shirt.

"What do you mean Nicky? I've always been a girl silly. I was born a girl, remember?" Then, the gray smoke filled the room again, and when it cleared, the Fates stood in front of the wayward group of eight.

"There has been, an accident, per say. You two, Persephone Jackson, and Andrew Chase have been transported into another dimension, in which you, Persephone was born as a boy, and you Andrew was born as a girl, thus swapping the genders of most of your friends. Until we can sort this matter out, you will remain here, and fufill the prophecy, seeing as technically, you are the same people, just, ah, different genders. Good luck heroes," Then the three Fates disappeared back into the gray smoke from which they, and Perci and Andrew had come.

In Perci and Andrew's Universe/Dimension thingy

Percy couldn't believe his eyes when the grayish-white smoke cleared. Standing in his cabin were boy versions of Piper, and Hazel, and girl versions of Leo, Frank, and Jason. The boy version of Piper spoke up.

"Lea? Is this another one of your pranks? And if it is, how in the name of Zeus did you get Andrew's hair not curly?" The girl Leo fiddled with a miniature wrench, probably from the enchanted tool belt at her waist.

"Honestly Peter. I've got no idea how in the name of Hepheastus this happened. Maybe Perci and Andrew planned this?" She turned to look at them, and Percy could see the smudged marks of oil that normally dotted Leo-or in this case, Lea's cheeks. "Very funny Andrew, Perci. Now, tell us, how did you do that? I'm gonna do that to Beauty King and Sparkles the Second here. Gosh, the looks on their faces…" Percy knew that they had lost her there, because she had begun to stare off into space, fiddling with random things that she would pull out of her tool belt pockets. Jessica decided that it was time to ask questions, since it was kind of obvious that these two weren't Perci and Andrew, even if they really looked like them.

"So, now that we've stated that you two aren't Perci and Andrew, could you maybe tell us who you are? You're trespassing on the Argo II right now." Jessica watched as the blonde girl's eyes widened. She only caught snippets of the hushed conversation that she and the black haired boy had.

"Impossible-"

"-Maybe the Fates?

"- Dunno Annabeth-"

"They look exactly like-"

"Lea? Leo?"

"-Tell them anything?"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two came out of their hushed conversation. The blonde girl- no, Annabeth, shoved the black haired boy forward, and he stumbled and caught himself just in time.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. We're also traveling on the Argo II- wait a second. How is that possible? Oh yeah, going on. We're traveling with Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, and Nico Di Angelo." Percy turned towards Annabeth, worry etched into his features.

"He did get on the ship right? I didn't see him get on. I hope he's not too tired after he shadow traveled that far. I mean, I know he said that it doesn't make him that tired anymore, but y'know. It's kinda hard to believe that. And I-" Annabeth cut in, effectively stopping Percy's rambling, which Jessica was relived for, but she was also happy for Nicky, because apparently, Perci obviously cared a lot for her, since, of course these two were the same person. As if Nicky was reading her mind, the daughter of Hades dropped from a shadow… on the ceiling, and onto Percy, who had begun to talk with Hayden about hearing from Renya, who was apparently Ryan's female counterpart.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was shadow traveling, and it so happened that the shadow closest to you guys was the shadow on the ceiling, and I-" Percy cut in, smiling at her, and Nicky felt herself redden slightly at the boy who looked a lot like Perci, the daughter of Poseidon. He even had her really pretty sea green eyes, and messy black hair. _'No! Bad Nicky! Very bad Nicky! You can't keep on thinking thoughts like that! It's not right!'_ The boy who looked an awful lot like Perci, furrowed his brow, and said,

"Nico? Are you all right?" Nicky did a double take at the boy's words. _'Is he confusing me with another person?'_ But then, a girl that looked an awful lot like _him_. (What she meant was Andrew Chase, Perci's boyfriend.) "Percy, that's not Nico. It's probably his female counterpart, just like Hayden, Hazel's male counterpart. Nodding, he replied with an oh, so, intelligent,

"Ohhhhh. OK."

"What are we going to do Andrew? We have to get back to our dimension, and stop Gaea? How are we supposed to do that?" Andrew watched with amusement, and concern as Perci paced the floor of her cabin. It was well past midnight, and the so n of Athena was well aware of the daughter of Poseidon's inability to sleep. It was kind of obvious, considering that she had destroyed about fifteen training dummies earlier. He stood up off her bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and said,

"It'll be alright Seaweed Brain. If your male counterpart is anything like you, then I wouldn't be worried, just as long as he has my counterpart next to him. After all, you'd be dead several times over without me. Right?" She grinned, and smacked him. Hard. Smirking, she blew her untidy bangs away from her face and pushed him out the door.

"Night Brain Boy." And he trudged back to his cabin, smiling lightly.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Annabeth sighed, as she sat on Percy's bed, said boy pacing the cabin floor in front of her.

"Percy, the others will be fine. As long as your counterpart has mine besides her, everything will be fine. Ok? Good. Now, you better get some sleep before it's your turn for watch. We don't need you falling asleep on us, ok?' She kissed him lightly on the cheek, rising from the bed, and stepped out of his cabin, closing the door slowly behind her. Rolling her eyes, she plodded into her cabin, ready for a night's worth of sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting In A Dream

"What are we going to do Andrew? We have to get back to our dimension, and stop Gaea? How are we supposed to do that?" Andrew watched with amusement, and concern as Perci paced the floor of her cabin. It was well past midnight, and the son of Athena was well aware of the daughter of Poseidon's inability to sleep. It was kind of obvious, considering that she had destroyed about fifteen training dummies earlier. He stood up off her bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and said,

"It'll be alright Seaweed Brain. If your male counterpart is anything like you, then I wouldn't be worried, just as long as he has my counterpart next to him. After all, you'd be dead several times over without me. Right?" She grinned, and smacked him. Hard. Smirking, she blew her untidy bangs away from her face and pushed him out the door.

"Night Brain Boy." And he trudged back to his cabin, smiling lightly.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Annabeth sighed, as she sat on Percy's bed, said boy pacing the cabin floor in front of her.

"Percy, the others will be fine. As long as your counterpart has mine besides her, everything will be fine. Ok? Good. Now, you better get some sleep before it's your turn for watch. We don't need you falling asleep on us, ok?' She kissed him lightly on the cheek, rising from the bed, and stepped out of his cabin, closing the door slowly behind her. Rolling her eyes, she plodded into her cabin, ready for a night's worth of sleep.

* * *

Perci opened her eyes. She was floating in a white room, alone. But then, a boy appeared, and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw him. "Are you…?" His head whipped around, and he yelled,  
"You are…?" She nodded, sure of the fact that this was her counterpart.  
"I'll bet that Andrew and his counterpart will be here soon. How about we wait for them?"  
"Oh, I would be so sure Persephone."  
"Hello Perseus."  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both children of Poseidon twirled around, shock coloring their faces, at the two blondes standing in the dimly lit room.

_ How were they back?_

* * *

Both Andrew and Annabeth ran down the white halls of the dream world, both knowing that the other was there, just not aknowledgeing the other. They ran towards the shocked yells, and when they came to a stop, they saw them.

"L-L-L-Luke?"

"L-L-L-Lucy?" Both Chases stuttered, shocked to see the face of their deceased friend/enemy. The Castellans opened their arms wide.

"Hey Andrew! Come and give me a hug, hmmm?"

"Hey Annie. Come and give me a hug." Both Andrew and Annabeth hugged the Castellans, and then turned to see their significant other, AKA Perci and Percy.  
"You ok?" They said in unison. Both children of Poseidon shot a look at each other, and nodded.  
"Guys, Lucy and I summoned you here for a reason. You've got to stay alert. Gaia has found shape-shifting monsters. They can shift into anybody. Yeah, you guys heard me. Any. Thing. So, stay calm, and check. They may look like that person, but unless they've been spying for their entire life on them, then they don't know much about them. How are you guys anyways?" The two ghost flickered, and a sad expression gracing their features. "We can't keep you guys here much longer. Get some sleep, ok? Bye guys." The dream faded out into black, and it's occupants woke up, drenched in sweat.

* * *

Perci rubbed her eyes for what seemed like the five hundredth time that day as she explained yet again what had happened in the crazy dream that all four counterparts had shared.

"Ok, ok. Let me get this straight. Gaia has shape-shifting monsters that can change into anything, and the only way to tell them apart is if you ask them personal questions about the person you think they're impersonating?" Resisting the urge to bang Leo's head against the table, and shove Jason out the window, (Because, come on. He could fly for Zeus's sake. He'd be fine. Probably.) She dragged out her words, like she was talking to a three year old.

"Yeeessss. Leeeeoooo. Yeeeesssss. Yeeeeeeeesssssssss. Jaaaaaaaaasssssssssoooooooooonnnnn. Leeeeeeeeeooooooo. Weeeeeerrrrrreeeee yyyyyyyyyooooooouuuuuuu lllllllliiiiiiiisssssttttteeeennnnniiiiiinnnnggg toooo meeeeee?" Rolling his storm colored eyes, Andrew caught Piper, Frank, and Hazel stifling giggles, while Jason looked slightly insulted, as did Leo. Muttering curses underneath his breath in Ancient Greek, Leo growled, "Yes mother." Continuing under his breath, Leo ranted about how he was perfectly capable of hearing without being treated like a three year old, and how girls were really annoying. And Andrew caught the dangerous look glinting in Perci's eyes, and he groaned mentally. Pushing her chair out from under the table, she marched over to where Hazel and Piper sat. Whispering something into their ears, Andrew heard the three girls laughing.

_ 'Oh, boy Leo.'_ Andrew thought. _'I really hope that you'll survive until we reach Athens.'_

* * *

**Hi guys. HuntingStarlight here, or Tora here. I don't normally post ANs, but I need a beta. Really badly, and I also need a few more reviews. It's kind of depressing, you know. I get all these favorites, but no reviews. I love you all, but you can do better, right? I'm trying to work out an update schedule, so please, keep on waiting. Love you all so much!**

** HuntingStarlight**


	3. Chapter 3: Nighttime Aboard the Ship

Silence ruled the Argo II that night. Everything was quiet, and for once, there was peace. On the deck, a shadow was cast, and out stepped a boy, skin as pale as a ghost's. From behind him, a voice rang out, clear and strong.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Stepping into the light, the boy threw his hands up into the air. Out of a shadow came Perci, Riptide drawn into its shining, bronze glory. A breath blew out of her mouth. "Thank the gods it's just you Nico. It's three in the morning, and I swear, I'm dead on my feet." Her sea-colored eyes were glassy, but they still shimmered, drawing him further into their spell.  
"Yeah, thank the gods right? If I had been a monster, what would you have done?" Nico tried to sound joking, but all it did was come out sounding strained and forced. Here was Perseus Jackson, as a girl, and all he could do was gawk at her, like she was a mutant in an experiment. A puzzled look came over her face, as she asked,  
"Are you OK? You seem… stressed. I dunno if was the fact that you had to lead the quest because of me, or if it's just the fact that you're mad at me, since, your counterpart, Nicole has been acting weird lately too, but I was thinking maybe you need some rest. Of course, my cabin's open for you. I'm going to be up all night keeping watch with Hazel." She grinned at him, and though it was a tired grin, Nico still felt his heart leap out of his chest. Gulping down air, he nodded, his head bobbing up and down, shaggy clumps of obsidian flying everywhere. Giggling, Perci threw back her head, and Nico swore that she...err...he...uh they always looked better when they laughed. Did this make his crush ok now that Percy was well... Perci? Nico didn't know. His head spun from exhaustion, and he stumbled and fell onto the wooden deck of the trireme.  
"What the...? Oh gods. Nico? Nico. Nico? Are you OK? Nico? Can you hear me? NICO!" Shaking out of his trance, (both literally and figuratively, Perci had taken his shoulders and shook the son of Hades.)

"Whaaaa?" Voice slurred, Nico muttered, "Yuh huh. I'm oookkkk. Jus', jus', gimme a minute to...ugh. Wake up a little." Vision hazy, Nico saw the daughter of Poseidon smile timidly and laugh adorably.  
"Geeez, Nico. You must be really tired. You're talking to me!" Her eyes were lit up, and he acted purely on impulse. Leaning forward, he touched his lips to hers, and kissed her. His mind grew fuzzy, and then there was a splash, and water flew everywhere. Nico flew into the mast, and his vision cleared. Standing feet away, stood the daughter of Poseidon, her face red and a shocked expression covering her beautiful features.  
_'Oh no. What did I just do? No, no, no, no, no. I just kissed her. Or is it him? No. I just-just-just-just-just kissed her? Oh gods. No, no, no. This is not good.' _That was when he noticed Hazel next to the Sea Princess, helping her stand up, whispering words of comfort as she touched a spot of blood on the girl's face, attempting to clean it up. Nico's eyes widened. Did he-no. He wouldn't think of it. Rushing over, he saw blood spattered on Leo's precious creation. Crimson droplets dripped from Perci's mouth, as Hazel helped her stand.  
"Oh gods. Are you OK? I'm so sorry. Did I do this? Perci, I-" His rambling apologies were cut off as the daughter of Poseidon lifted her head, and grinned weakly, and replied,  
"No. You didn't do this. It's been happening to Andrew and I since Tartarus. It's from the amount of firewater that we drank. Apparently, it doesn't agree with human bodies. Weird huh?" Her normally smooth voice was rough and harsh, like the words were tripping over her tongue. "It's alright. You're delirious. That's probably why you kissed me, right?" Nodding with relief, Nico sighed.  
"But why'd this happen to you now?" Smirking, Perci groaned,  
"Exhaustion. I've been up all day. Stupid of me right?" A dark shadow crossed her face as she shot Hazel a look, and Hazel just shrugged.  
"You need to rest. But, you didn't listen. This is the consequence!" She shook her finger in Perci's face, and continued. "Get some rest. Nico, come on. I'll go grab you some pajamas." Cutting her off, Nico said,  
"It's OK sis. Where should I-" he was interrupted by Perci, who was interjecting with an indignant look on her face.  
"My room of course! You'll sleep there and that's final!" Nico's jaw dropped.  
"But-but-but-but where will you sleep?"  
"In Andrew's room of course. I've been sleeping there since Tartarus." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, laughing. Turning to Hazel, her expression grew serious. "Are you sure about-"  
"Hello ladies and gentleman. Had a good sleep?" Andrew trotted up the steps, pajama bottoms on, and chest bare in the strong sea-born winds. Perci flushed pink, and turned away, and muttered,  
"I'm, uh, going to go get some pajamas." Rubbing some blood off of her face, she retreated down the steps, muttering about stupid damn sons of Athena. Sending a concerned look in her direction, Andrew glanced down at the deck, and groaned when he saw the small pool of blood in front of Hazel's feet. Upon closer inspection, the blood proved to be mixed with vomit, and something equally as gross. As Nico crossed paths with Jason, as one headed upstairs and the other downstairs, he was deep in thought. And as he crashed onto the ivory pillows in Perci's room, inhaling her sea-breeze scent, he closed his eyes and wondered if this was happening in the other dimension.

* * *

In the other dimension, luck seemed to be slow leaving, though there were obvious holes in their barrier of luck. In the ship's bathroom, retching sounds were heard as Annabeth's dinner came back up, as well as some of her blood. It was awful to vomit up blood, but she could feel the Phlegethon's waters slowly leaving her body, as she purged herself of the fiery substance. Wiping her mouth clean, Annabeth trudged down the hall, and into her cabin. Pulling back the covers slowly, she clambered in, enjoying the comforting presence of the son of Poseidon that guaranteed a nightmare free night. Suddenly, a horn sounded, and there were screams above the couple. Eyes of sea green snapped open, and Percy and Annabeth kept out of the bed.

Strapping on the armor that Percy had left in Annabeth's room the morning before, he threw on his breastplate and ran out the door, Riptide drawn and ready, glowing a faint bronze. Upstairs was a wreck. Hissing at the crew members was a horde of sea serpents, fangs bared and snapping. Leo was lobbing balls of flame at the monsters, yelling something about sushi. Hazel and Nico stood back to back, shadows and riches, Hades two realms united once more. A water dragon from Chinese legends flew overhead with Jason, who was stabbing the serpents with his gladius and occasionally throwing a volt of crackling electricity. Piper stood in the crowd nest, throwing cantaloupes and other fruits and sweets; Annabeth was sure she even saw a clump of marzipan among the various goodies. Pulling out the sword of drakon bone from its leather sheath at her hip, Annabeth grasped the scale covered hilt tightly, nodded at Percy, and ran into the fray. Darting to and fro between the tails of the snakes and the weapons of her friends, Annabeth cleaved into the fourth serpent, lacerating its aquamarine skin. Blood tinted her golden honey colored hair crimson and she felt like spewing the contents of her stomach once more. A crackle of thunder echoed overhead, and everybody stared at the son of Jupiter, who just shrugged, and hit his serpent with his golden gladius. In the middle of the deck, a hurricane formed, torrents of rainwater and wind bombarding the five attacking sea serpents. Thunder and lightning crackled within the funnel of storm that surrounded Percy, and Annabeth screamed,  
"Hit the deck!" Surprise hit the crew of the Argo II as a volt of storms, rain and lightning exploded from the son of Poseidon, and the serpents disintegrated, and Percy promptly collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4: You're Not Alone

Percy felt himself being shaken awake, and his head pounded with the force of a thousand battering rams. When he opened his eyes, the fiery hell of Tartarus loomed before him, with it's blood cell monsters, and breath of acid gas, and broken glass skin. Voices bounced off of the black glass cliffs, whispering promises of the deaths of his friends and family. Wandering around in front of him was Annabeth, crying into the deathly air, asking for him, wailing, asking why had he left? Tears of salt ran down his grime-stained face, and he tried to run to her, screaming her name over and over again, just trying to reach her, just so that he could protect her one last time, even if they died in this fiery hell, he'd die with her, and tell her that he loved her. But he never reached her, and she disappeared into the swirled smog, and her wails pounded in his ears, ricocheting around his mind. She screamed and screamed in his mind, and it was driving him insane. Sinking to his knees, Percy screamed, and it echoed off of the cliffs, and he blacked out for the second time that day.

He woke up in the Argo's infirmary, Annabeth staring at him, expression worried, and small crystal tears streaking across her face, and embroidering her eyelashes and beading the rims of her eyes, her storm colored eyes that were in so much pain back there. Percy felt his eyelashes flutter once more, and his eyes popped open, and they were dry, and bloodshot. The emotions of fear and terror proved too much for him, and the glass drops splattered on the crisp, white bed sheets, and his ebony locks covered his crying face, shifting over his watering sea-green eyes.

Annabeth watched with shock as the clear, iridescent droplets of saltwater fell down from Percy's face, and began to stain the white cotton covers of the infirmary pallet. His dark, raven strands of hair obscured his vibrant eyes, that right now, Annabeth was sure were dull with fear and grief. She rubbed her hand up and down his back, and she winced as she realized that she could still feel every single one of his backbones. He trembled in her arms as she pulled him close, and whispered,

"Percy, it's OK. I'm here. You're here, and we're all safe for now. You're going to be OK, and I promise that I know that you'd never leave me. Please Seaweed Brain, don't feel sad." The door swung open silently, as Peter McLean, Jessica Grace, and Nichole DiAngelo tiptoed in, and Peter's bronze knife clattered floor, and his sun-kissed hand shot to his mouth, and his kaleidoscope colored eyes swirled with sympathy as he took in the sight of the crying boy that Annabeth was desperately trying to comfort. But his head shot up, and he wiped his tears away, drying any signs of them from his face. There were no puffy eyes, no red cheeks, no nothing. Taking his head in her hands, she turned him to face her and murmured to him,

"You don't always have to play hero Percy. We're a team now, and you can rely on us. We're here for you Percy. I promise, that no one will leave you this time. I swear it." And he buried his head into the crook of her tan neck, and she felt the wetness of freshly fallen tears, as he began to cry silently, his body quavering.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm sorry Annabeth. I-I-I really am I just-" She cut him off, and pulled him tighter into her and whispered,

"Don't apologize. I know."


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Attacker

Andrew was having a rotten day. Four monster attacks had occurred during his watch, and all of them had been annoying. Honestly, he really just wanted to curl up in his cabin, and read that book that he had been wanting to read for ages. But, of course, he was sitting at the dining table in the mess hall, and everyone was there except for Perci and Piper, who were on watch. That night, it had been stated by Perci, that she was going to sleep in her own cabin that night, and that Nico could take Coach Hedge's cabin, if that was OK with him. Nico had just stared mutely at the wooden plank wall and nodded. Late that night, tiny padding footsteps had been heard as both girls who had been on watch made their way into their cabins, and doors locked behind them. The light in Andrew's room flickered back on as the son of Athena continued to turn the thin, yellowed pages. This continued until 3 AM, when screams began to come from down the hall. Thundering footsteps echoed across the Argo II, as Andrew flung his door open, and ran to Perci's cabin. The daughter of Poseidon was tangled in her bedsheets, her eyes shut tight as she screamed, seemingly trying to break loose from her confines. Kneeling on both knees on his girlfriend's bed, he grasped her shoulders in his hands, and shook her softly whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Sea colored eyes shot open, and Andrew let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding in. A strangled sob slipped through the 16 year old demigoddess's bloodless lips as she burrowed into deeper into her sheets, squirming away from Andrew. Sighing softly, Andrew responded by hoisting the smaller girl out of the bed, and pushing her onto his back, piggy-back style, and he raced down the hallway, and out onto the breeze-laden deck. Asking himself why he was doing this, he jumped off of the side of the rail, and plunged, with Perci on his back, into the midnight blue waters below. Ignoring the startled cries of his ship members aboard, Andrew allowed himself to sink even further into the depths. His breathing grew labored, and black spots danced in his line of vision. A bright blue flash illuminated the dark waters, and Andrew gasped for air, staring at the curled up form of his significant other, and sighed once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. The shadows in the corner of the bubble began to shift and bubble, and out of them popped Nico Di Angelo, and he stared dumbly at the two demigods. Oh, what a sight they probably were. One grasping for air, and the other curled up into herself, a dark expression upon her face.

"Well then. You guys are going to have to come up now, or else." The threat hung in the air, and Andrew stood up shakily, and watched as Perci untangled herself, a murderous look, bordering on hysterical shadowed her face. A rush of air left Andrew's body as the bubble shot up to the surface, and hovered a couple feet above the deck of the Argo II, then popped, letting its occupants tumble to the ground. Andrew watched her, words tied up in his tongue, as he saw Perci tumble over her feet, then scramble back up, and run down the steps. Leo, ever the subtle one, cheerfully asked,

"Hey! What's her problem?" Piper just grumbled something unintelligible, and smacked Leo upside the head, and began to make her way back up to the crow's nest. Shaking his now damp blond locks, Andrew trudged downstairs. He'd definitely had his fair share of excitement for the night.

* * *

Perci felt rotten. She was aching all over, and her head was pounding, which was resulting in a killer headache. Her face was buried in her ivory linen pillow, and he long ebony locks were splayed across the bed. It was probably six in the morning right now, and Perci definitely hadn't gotten any sleep in the time being. This really hadn't done much to improve her funk. The daughter of Poseidon groaned loudly into the pillow, and kicked her feet. She felt like a little kid stuck in a time out, and needless to say, she hated it. Trudging outside of her cabin, Perci wrapped her thin camisole tighter around her waist, as the breeze from the sea swept the deck once more. There was nobody in sight, and she couldn't help but feel suspicious as her eyes roamed the empty deck. A shadow darted behind her, and she unsheathed Riptide, and pinned her assailant down on the floor, and hissed,

"Where. Are. My. Friends. Answer me now, and answer me truthfully, or else you may not live to see the sun shine tomorrow. The person underneath her just chuckled, and pulled off a black mask, revealing…

* * *

**_Oooh. Cliffhanger. I know that many people haven't reviewed before, so I want a total of 10 reviews before the next update. _**

**_Bye_**

**_ HuntingStarlight_**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Vomit and Lighting Bolts

**The Olympian Exchange**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The person underneath her just chuckled, and pulled off a black mask, revealing…the familiar elfin features of the son of Hephaestus. Growling lowly, Perci sunk the tip of her sword into the Latino boy's neck.

"What happened when you went with Hazel to the Great Salt Lake?" The other scowled, and whipped out a dagger, and shifted out of her friend's form, revealing a person, with holes in his body, and luminous green eyes with cat-like pupils. Hissing, he lunged forward, dagger flashing, at the shell-shocked daughter of Poseidon. The dagger lacerated her arm, jolting Perci out of her trance, and she gave a defiant yell, and the sea exploded around her, overwhelming the zombie-shape-shifting-monster thing. It fizzled, it's body radiating massive amounts of heat, and Perci watched with a sick fascination as it's body crumbled to black dust. The rush of battle had left her, and Perci staggered downstairs, slightly punch-drunk. Her shipmates were coming out of their cabins, and Perci felt like smacking herself in the face for not checking the cabins beforehand. Piper caught sight of her, and walked over, and asked,

"What happened? Why are you covered in black dust?" Perci blinked, and stared down at her pajama shirt, and muttered,

"Shapeshifter. It was disguised as Leo. I think I'm going to hurl." She dashed off down the wooden hallway, and into the bathroom. Gods, those things were vomit worthy.

Percy wasn't a happy camper. Monsters swamped the deck, and the crew of eight was having a hard time killing them without dying. Annabeth was behind him, her blonde ponytail whipping around in a circle, and her eyes hardened with concentration. Dust flew around the deck, creating a disgusting golden sandstorm. Swords flashed, and roars filled the morning air. A bolt of lightning struck behind Percy, and a scream tore through the air. Annabeth collapsed into a heap, smoking. A horribly deformed humanoid shape leered at Percy, and with a roar, he struck, creating an X shape across its abdomen. The rest was a whirlwind of slashes, and evasive maneuvers. When it was over, Percy scooped her up in his arms and rushed to the infirmary. He could only pray that she would be OK.

* * *

**And that marks Chapter 6! Sorry that it's really short, but quality over quantity. I also was sort of running dry for this chapter, and some real excitement begins next chapter. **

**Shoutouts go to all who reviewed, favorited and followed!**

**You guys rock!**

**Keep shining**

** -HuntingStarlight**


End file.
